Xander, the Vampire Watcher parts one and two
by vamphile
Summary: Xander and the rest of the scoobies get to raise a slayer.


Disclaimer:I obviously did not create these characters. I obviously write this stuff myself, only a single twisted mind could deliver such trash.  
  
Personal Disclaimer:I am a graduate student, I spend 90% of my time reading and proofreading important papers for my like, you know, um, future, so don't count on a lot of proofreading of my fanfics. As a matter of fact a good bet would be at least four spelling errors and an abominable lack of punctuation.   
  
Oh, also, I love feedback, the good, the bad, and the ugly, but mostly the good. :)  
  
  
Xander was sitting in his room in the basement. His mother came down with a basket of laundry and casually threw an envelope on his lap as she passed him on her way to the washing machine.  
  
Xander looked at the envelope with interest. The address was hand written and there was no return address. When he turned it over he noticed that it was sealed with wax, now Xander was curious. He broke the wax seal to find a single sheet of heavy vellum paper requesting his presence at an address that he knew to be a warehouse, it wasn't far from his house, it couldn't be, nothing in sunnydale was far from anything else.  
  
Xander knew better than to just show up at a mysterious address. Wordlessly he threw on a jacket and headed to Giles apartment.  
  
Giles held the letter in his hand, and then dropped it to his desk, he took off his glasses and cleaned them with the edge of his sweater, Xander looked at him expectantly.  
  
Well?  
  
Well,  
  
Giles, what is it.  
  
Giles examined the broken wax seal and said finally, it's from the council.  
  
Oh, Xander replied, OH, the Watchers council? He asked dis believingly.  
  
Yes, I believe so, or it is an elaborate hoax.  
  
Elaborate, Giles, it's just a letter.  
  
A letter with their official seal, I have received one or two of these in my day, I believe it is genuine.  
  
Xander was more perplexed and worried than if it had been a hoax.  
  
But Giles, why me? Why would the council contact me, I mean, shouldn't they be contacting you, or Buffy, or you and Buffy? Or well, anyone but me?  
  
If you will recall Xander neither Buffy nor I have anything to do with the council anymore, I suppose there is something going on regarding the hellmouth, perhaps it involves the destruction of the invitee.  
  
Um Giles, all fascinating, but again, why me?  
  
I really couldn't tell you Xander, but I suggest you go, it is easier to go to them, or they will find you if they need to.  
  
That sounds like a threat.  
  
Not a threat, a fact, Xander the council is well, thorough to say the least, if they have decided they need to contact you, then they will.  
  
Buffy, she'll be there for backup no? Xander asked,  
  
Giles was lost in thought looking at the letter,  
  
Xander waited but Giles did not respond to his question.  
  
Giles, hello, Buffy. There. To keep me from being dead, yes?  
  
Giles looked up, what? Oh yes Buffy of course will be there, we all will.  
  
Buffy and willow entered just in time to catch the last sentence of the conversation.  
  
Where will we all be Giles?  
  
At Xander's meeting with the watchers council.  
  
Oh of course, wait WHAT? Xander why did you arrange to meet with the council?  
  
Buffy, I didn't, they arranged to meet with me.  
  
What do you think they want, Buffy asked turning her attention to Giles.  
  
I couldn't begin to tell you Giles said, but he had and idea, one which was too ludicrous to share, so he kept it to himself.  
  
Willow, who had remained silent thus far, chimed in, um Giles, isn't the watchers council, well, kind of , um, you know, bad? I mean they tried to kill faith, who granted was a murderer, murderess? Anyway a killer, and they wouldn't help Angel, and then there's the whole issue of firing you, I mean, Xander shouldn't be talking to people like that.  
  
Um, Xander is here in the room, Xander chimed in, and hates being spoken of like a ghost.  
  
Uh, um, willow said, it's just that I'm surprised, and and, concerned, and well, surprised , did is say that already?  
  
Xander was beginning to get annoyed. Look, I know that none of you think that I have any value as a white hat but hey, I've hunted a demon or two in my day, and if the council wants to see me then it's probably important, so you guys go to back me up, in case to the council it's important that I not be of the living, and we'll see what this is about.  
  
They all nodded silently, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
When is the meeting Buffy asked distractedly.  
  
Xander looked at his tweety bird watch, in a half hour.   
  
Well then Giles said, weapons all around, except for Xander. Xander passed him a look. They will search you Xander, Giles replied.  
  
Buffy grabbed a crossbow to complement the stakes she already had in her jacket pocket. Willow chose a sword and Giles tool a longstaff. Xander feeling underarmed went empty handed.  
  
Two hours later outside the warehouse Buffy willow and Giles stood, armed, but they heard no sound of struggle.  
  
Maybe they killed him quickly, and with a silencer willow said.  
  
Buffy just looked at her. Xander is not dead.   
  
Oh I know, willow replied, but I felt like I had to say something.  
  
Giles looked at the girls, and now you have, so it is time to be quiet again.  
  
Oh of course willow said, shifting from one foot to the other in nervous agitation.  
  
They all looked relieved when Xander came out of the building seemingly unharmed.  
  
both girls ran to hug him at the same time, but Xander was too lost in his own thought to notice.   
  
Giles looked at the boy and was afraid that his first assumption was correct.  
  
Well Buffy asked, what do they want?  
  
Xander just looked at her, still not seeming to be connected to reality.  
  
Xander, willow said, a little louder, Xander, tell us.  
  
Lets just go back to Giles place Xander said, and I will try to explain it to you, I'm not sure I understand it myself.  
  
With that they all walked back to Giles apartment, where Xander called Anya. Less than 45 minutes after his emergence from the warehouse Xander had all three women and Giles assembled in Giles' apartment.  
  
Well, Buffy asked, is it something I have to kill? Cause I don't like the council, but I'll kill a demon, since I killed Adam I haven't had a decent fight, I could use one.  
  
no Xander said, no-one you have to kill...yet I don't think.  
  
Giles broke in, the want Xander to be a watcher.  
  
Xander looked up at Giles in surprise, you knew about this?  
  
no, but when I saw the letter I had a hunch, am I correct?  
  
Xander replied, um, yeah, I'm gonna be a watcher.  
  
All three girls had separate but equally strong reactions to the news.  
  
Anya's voice was the most audible. I forbid it, my boyfriend is NOT getting involved with some beautiful, buff woman who's gonna get a father figure attraction to him. NO, Xander is not going to train some super human freak, I like him just the way his is, whole, with time on his hands and almost no one to think of but me.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and tried to remember that anya was only recently human, and therefore she should not take offense at any of the unbelievably tactless things she had just said. It didn't work.  
  
Anya, A. I do not have a thing for Giles. B. I am not a freak, and C. Xander what the hell do you mean you're going to be a watcher, I don't need a watcher, I am not even a part of the council anymore.  
  
Xander looked at Buffy. Not you Buffy, an new slayer.  
  
All of the things willow was going to say died on her lips, she felt a fear run through her, and saw that Buffy was having the same thought.  
  
Am I going to die Buffy asked.  
  
Giles broke in at this point. Buffy, I don't believe the council is going to kill you, nor do I believe they have a prophecy of your death, unless I miss my guess, they have found a potential slayer, and have chosen Xander to train her in case the need arises.  
  
Xander looked up, thanks g man, things were getting out of control there for a minute, okay, everybody calm down so I can start from the beginning.  
  
The three women sat on the couch and Xander paced in front, explaining as best he could what the council had explained to him. A new slayer had been found in the California area, the problem was that her training was not progressing as planned, she was too serious, and too involved in the academics of her gift and not the actual demon fighting, they had apparently been watching Xander for a while and decided that his knowledge of demons mixed with his knowledge of pop culture, and his successful friendship with a slayer made for the perfect combination for the new school council, and so, they wanted to send this fourteen year old girl to sunnydale, put both she and Xander up in a house, pay him a tidy sum, and have him be her watcher.  
  
They all sat, stunned, even Giles. He took off his glasses, a fourteen year old girl you say. Hmm, kind of old to begin training. Hey Buffy said, I didn't start til I was fifteen. What, oh yes of course.  
  
No Xander said, she has been training for two years but in controlled circumstances they think she is ready to go out into the field but they want someone who knows the field to help.  
  
Hmm Giles said, I suppose you're ability to look up demons is not completely incompetent.  
  
And we'll help, we'll all help said willow, like we help Buffy, only different, well, no not like we help Buffy, like well, I don't know but we'll help right guys, it'll be like the scoobies raise a slayer, I mean who better than us to help?  
  
Buffy looked at them, I am supposed to help train my replacement so that when I'm twenty five and my reflexes have slowed a little I can get slaughtered by some run of the mill demon and she can take my place?  
  
No Buffy It's nothing like that Xander said, this is not a replacement for you because, well, as far as the council is concerned you don't exist.  
  
Oh, that's comforting.  
  
Well Xander said, you kinda turned your back on them.  
  
And now you're working for them.  
  
Buffy this is a great opportunity for me, don't I have a right to do more than sell ice-cream out of a truck?  
  
Buffy crossed her arms and pouted but she said nothing, she knew Xander was right, she just wasn't ready to admit it.  
  
Willow looked at Xander, when does she get here?  
  
What the new slayer Xander asked, oh she's already here, she'd living around the block from Buffy, I'm supposed to move in tonight.  
  
Anya looked at him, you're moving in with another woman...  
  
anya Xander broke in, I am moving in with a girl, a slayer, my slayer he said, a smile beginning on his lips, this changes nothing between us. Well, except I wont be living in a dank basement anymore. Anya did not look pacified but she held her thoughts in check for possibly the first time in her life.  
  
Is this okay with everyone, Xander asked, I need to know cause April is waiting for me.  
  
April?  
  
That's her name, April Eva Myers  
  
willow laughed.  
  
Xander looked at her, and that's funny because.  
  
Willow laughed again, April Eva Myers, it's an anagram, it spells vampire slayer.  
  
Oh, I guess that is kinda funny, but I'm not sure funny ha ha.  
  
Well I thought it was funny ha ha willow pouted.  
  
Buffy was still pouting and this new bit of news did not help, god, even her name says she's more qualified for the job than I am.  
  
Buffy, Xander said, you are the slayer, you will always be the slayer, it's just, you know the council, they really have no reason to exist without slayers to train.  
  
And the council not existing this would be bad because????? The pretty blonde asked.  
  
Uhhh, never mind Xander said, I'll turn down the job.  
  
No, Giles cut in, no you won't look, Xander this is a wonderful opportunity for you, you should take advantage of it, and I for one intend to support you fully.  
  
Good, Xander said, because I can't do this without you.  
  
The girls were not happy about the new situation but each of them had their own reasons for acquiescing to the new set of circumstances.  
  
Well Xander said, who wants to go see my new digs??  
  
They all stood and walked to the new slayers house.  
  
  
End of part ONE  
====================================================================================  
  
PART TWO  
  
The house looked like every other one on the block until you passed through the front door. What was once a living room dining room area was now set up to be a gym, the floors were sanded and mats were laid out around sundry equipment. They all walked around in awe, each with a different area that fascinated them.  
  
Giles was taken with the study off to the side, lines with a collection of tomes far grander than his  
  
Willow was practically drooling over the computer setup with a DSL Internet connection in the corner of the kitchen, it was beyond state of the art, it might not be obsolete for six whole months.  
  
Buffy picked up the slayer handbook from the kitchen counter, could have used one of these she muttered.  
  
Anya, ever practical went upstairs and located a large bedroom, ooh Xander, she called, a king sized bed, this could be fun. The room at the end of the hall was apparently April's bedroom, it was sparse, a bed, a dresser, a desk, some weaponry out in the open, but no personal items. Well, Buffy said, I guess she hasn't moved her stuff in yet.  
  
Yes I have, they heard a rather annoyed voice say.  
  
They all spun around to see a petite brunette, with the gangly look of a fourteen year old staring them down. While her long hair and slight softness of youth around the mouth made her an attractive girl, the steely look in her eyes did nothing toward an impression of friendliness.  
  
April, Xander began, hi, I'm Xander, your new watcher, and this is Buffy, the vampire slayer, and willow, a friend of ours, and an excellent wiccin, Giles, Buffy's watcher, well, ex, and this is anya.  
  
April narrowed her eyes at the group. Why are they here she asked, addressing only Xander, I thought we were supposed to train before sunset so that I could hit the graveyards tonight.  
  
Xander gave a plaintive look towards the group and then looked back at April. Hey, why don't we just take it a little slower than that, we'll start with dinner, I say pizza, he raised his eyebrows, trying to entice the girl into a smile, maybe Chinese, and then we can talk, there will be demons o' plenty I promise, besides, Buffy, you're patrolling tonight right, with Riley?   
  
Yeah Buffy said, so we got the area covered.  
  
Who is Riley April asked, ANOTHER slayer? No Buffy said, Riley is my boyfriend.  
  
You have a boyfriend April sneered, you're a slayer, you have a duty.  
  
God Giles, she sounds like you, Buffy sighed.  
  
Xander began to sweat a little, this was not going as well as he had planned.  
  
April, look, Buffy has been doing this for years, she's really quite good, she um, she blew up the mayor, she'll make a great role model for you.  
  
I don't need a role model April said, I have a sacred duty, that is enough, I know what my role is.  
  
They all sighed but Xander steeled himself. Look, we don't have to get along but it will help and I am your watcher and tonight I say, pizza, TV, and then bed, no homework, no studying, just fun got it?  
  
April turned around and stomped down the steps conveying her disdain as only a fourteen year old can do, the gang followed behind Xander as they headed towards the kitchen.  
  
April just glared at him again, as he ordered a couple of pizzas and they all found their way to the kitchen table, there was, Xander realized with mounting dread, no sofa and no television to be found in the house. He would change that quickly. In the mean time he would simply do his best to break April from her all work and no play mentality.  
  
After they had all finished their pizza they continued their fascination with the facilities in the house.   
  
Willow busied herself on the computer, familiarizing herself with the databases it had access to.  
  
Giles buried himself in the study with some ancient texts he had yet to read.  
  
Buffy said goodbye and headed off to patrol, she was meeting Riley near the sewer tunnel at Sunny Crest, they thought they had spotted a nest a few nights ago and were going to hunt it down.  
  
Anya sat on Xander's lap and tried to convince him that it would be okay. April, defiant as always, studied a scroll that she had been working on.  
  
Xander sighed, it was going to be an interesting job if nothing else.  
  
End part two.   
  
  
  



End file.
